Tambourine
How Tambourine joined the Tourney Tambourine is born offscreen shortly after King Piccolo was released by Emperor Pilaf. Under orders from King Piccolo, Tambourine sets out to assassinate all the competitors of the last three World Martial Arts Tournaments who may pose a threat to Piccolo's return to power, and collect any Dragon Balls that he comes across in the process. His first victim is Krillin, whom he confronts shortly after the end of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, when Krillin goes back to the area to collect Goku's objects that he forgot. Krillin fights with everything he has, but proves no match for Tambourine, who kills him by kicking him on the head, crushing his frontal lobe. Tambourine then steals the Four-Star Dragon Ball and a list of all tournament contestants. While on his way, Tambourine is confronted by Goku, who is determined to avenge Krillin's death. Tambourine gloats over Krillin's death, which only enrages Goku further. Goku and Tambourine engage each other in combat, but, as Goku was still weak from his fight with Tien Shinhan, Tambourine easily outmatches him, and destroys the Flying Nimbus, proceeding to beat Goku senseless and drop him to the ground, leaving him for dead. Tambourine subsequently attacks and murders King Chappa, Pamput, Bacterian, Man-Wolf, Giran, and a few others fighters, facing no problems. He subsequently confronts Yamcha, but before he can kill him, he is telepathically ordered by King Piccolo to track down the one responsible for the death of Cymbal, one of Tambourine's brothers. Tambourine confronts Yajirobe, but is distracted from attacking him when Goku shows himself. Tambourine is surprised Goku is still alive, and starts off this rematch confident that he can quickly beat Goku again, but instead, Goku overpowers him and viciously beats him into the ground. After failing to destroy Goku, Tambourine realizes he cannot win and desperately attempts to escape, but Goku finishes him off once and for all with a Kamehameha. Tambourine's death gives King Piccolo the location of where Goku is, which leads to King Piccolo taking his Dragon Ball and gaining eternal youth. Resurrected, Tambourine vows to restore King Piccolo to power. He hoped by sacrificing a mermaid named Aquata, he could resurrect his father. How to unlock *Clear all Test Your Might challenges with Piccolo. *Play 1400 matches For both methods, you must fight Tambourine at King Castle. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 975 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Tambourine, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use King Piccolo's first son, Tambourine!" He will be seen left of Sokka, right of Kotetsu, above Kid Cougar and below Mr. Yeung. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tambourine holds his right hand out. After the announcer calls his name Tambourine does three slaps then a flying kick then shoots lasers out of his eyes as the camera zooms saying "Don't be in such a rush to die." Special Moves Soumasen (Neutral) Tambourine shoots lasers out of his eyes. Evil Cannon (Side) Tambourine gathers energy in his mouth and fires it at the opponent. Wah-Tah Kick (Up) Tambourine flies up doing a kung-fu style kick. Sidearm Flamer (Down) His hand glows orange like fire for a second and he then impales his opponent from the side with it. One-Hundred Arms (Hyper Smash) Tambourine moves his arms saying "Gotcha'!" then rapidly jabs his arms giving the illusion of a hundred arms into the opponent. Super Marengeki (Final Smash) Tambourine holds his right hand out saying "Why don't you die?!" then dashes to his opponent. If close, Tambourine kicks his opponent into the air and attacks them with a series of punches, until using his hand to impale his victim saying "See ya'!" Victory Animations #Tambourine moves his arms apart then crosses them saying "Hmph, how foolish!" #*Tambourine moves his arms apart then crosses them saying "You're just a small fry!" (Nam or Yamcha victories only) #*Tambourine moves his arms apart then crosses them saying "This time, I'll send you to the underworld! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" (Krillin victories only) #Tambourine does three flying kicks then says "Heh, you're making me work!" #*Tambourine does three flying kicks then says "Heh heh heh heh heh heh! Killing makes me whole." (Kid Goku victories only) #*Tambourine does three flying kicks then says "Maybe it's because you haven't moved in a while. You shouldn't overdo it!" (King Piccolo victories only) #Tambourine chuckles, then spins and slams his right hand down saying "Giving up already?" On-Screen Appearance Tambourine flies to his starting point and says "How dare you go against the Demon Race!" Special Quotes *Heh, think you're up to it?! (When fighting Nam) *I thought you were dead. I guess I'll just kill you again! (When fighting Krillin) *Ah, haven't kill you yet. (When fighting Yamcha) *How about I turn the tables on this little game? (When fighting Kid Goku) *Right. I am honored to be doing this. (When fighting Kign Piccolo) Trivia *Tambourine's rival is King Triton's third daughter and the most obsessive-compulsive, Aquata. *Tambourine shares his English voice actor with Younger Toguro, Black Hole, hisahide Matsunaga, Rolento F. Schugerg and Vergo. *Tambourine shares his Japanese voice actor with Beady Long Legs, Kraken Isaac, Agahnim, Bullwinkle, Kir, Plex, Him, Klaw, Master Caesar Clown, Frieza and Cooler. *Tambourine shares his French voice actor with Claude McGarren, Sporty, Tohma Kuki, Reiner Braun, Dufort of the Zeno Bell and Dufort pair, Blue Turbo, Jeff F., Gray Fullbuster and Toma Kamijo. *Tambourine shares his German voice actor with Dimentio, Golurk, Sam Brenner, Mr. Edward Hyde and Bus Driver Bob. *Tambourine shares his Arabic voice actor with Faust, Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Planetman, Hong Yun-Seong, Tohma Kuki, Crustle, Walrein, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Kim Sue Il, Krook, Hideo Shimazu, Balrog, Birdie, Android 14 and General Blue. *Tambourine shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Thouzer, Anubis Khan, Shinnok, Black Tom Cassidy, Ikkaku Madarame, Kokuto, Nnoitra Gilga, Seijuro Hiko XIII, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Dr. Eggman, Jecht, Lord Raptor, Cornell, Hisoka Murow and Izuru Kira. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters